


Awkward...

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Dean finds out about Sam and Gabe and takes a while to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward...

Sam licked his way down, smirking as he heard Gabriel whimper beneath him. Naked and helpless, the arch angel thrust as Sam’s mouth hovered mere inches above Gabriel’s-  
“HOLY SHIT!” Sam turned his head only to see a surprised looking Dean with a bag of groceries in hand, staring wide eyed at the scene before him.  
“Goddamit Sam, my eyes!” he said before dropping the bag and covering his face with his hands.  
This was not how Sam wanted Dean to find out.  
“Dean-“  
“I’m getting a spare room, talk to me when you have pants on!” Dean said before slamming the door behind him.  
Sam sat on the bed in silence, unsure of what to do.  
“Hey, Sammy,” Gabriel said beneath him. Sam looked down, eyebrow quirked.  
“Dean’s probably going to need an hour or two too relax.” Gabriel said slyly.  
“Gabe he just caught us and I don’t think-“ Before he could say anything else, Gabriel grabbed him and switched their positions. Sam landed on his back with a surprised huff and watched as Gabriel bent down to kiss his jaw.  
“Gabe, no, I don’t think-“  
“Exactly, don’t think,” he said as he sucked Sam’s neck, making his way across his shoulder, down to his stomach.  
Ok, maybe Dean could wait a little while.  
*

Sam stood outside his brother’s door for a solid five minutes before taking a deep breath.  
He knocked and waited.  
Dean opened the door and silently led him to the bedroom and promptly plopped down on his bed. Sam stood awkwardly, looking at everything but Dean.  
Dean was fixated with the motel room floor.  
Sam rolled his eyes and sat down next to Dean.  
“Look,” Sam said when Dean turned to face him, “I know this is weird-“  
“You’re damn right it’s weird!” Dean said, finding his voice. Sam made a bitch face but continued calmly.  
“But Gabe and I-“  
“A concept I’m still trying to wrap my head around.”  
“We’ve got a …thing…and it’s more than just sex.”  
“Gross, dude.”  
“Dean,” Sam’s face was serious and Dean straightened his back, prepared for the “real” talk.  
Sam sighed and shook his head.  
“Dean, I like him a lot,” Sam said, “And all I ask is that you accept it. You don’t have to like it but just accept it.”  
Dean nodded. They sat in silence for a while, each contemplating each other’s silence.  
“Sammy, you do what you want with who you want. He’s definitely not a crazy bitch like Ruby and over all he’s all right. Not my favorite, but hey, he proved himself in the end.”  
Sam nodded.  
“I’m not gonna lie,” Dean said, “When he came back I didn’t know what to think of him, but he’s been around us and Cas for a while now and…he’s not bad. Annoying, yes, but he’s got some good things too.”  
“Yeah, he does,” Sam said, smiling slightly.  
“Dude, don’t get all girly, I’m trying to be serious here.” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and waited for Dean to continue.  
“Anyways if he makes you happy and he doesn’t hurt you, go ahead.” Dean said.  
“Thanks Dean.”  
“Yeah yeah, don’t get all sappy on me.”  
Sam smiled and stood up.  
“I’d better go, Gabe’s waiting for me.” Sam said cautiously, testing the waters. Dean just shrugged and lay on his bed. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.   
Sam made his way half way to the door when a thought occurred to him. Smirking, he turned to Dean and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“So…when were you going to talk about you and Cas?” Sam said.  
He received his answer in the form of a “Shut up Sam!” and a pillow to the face.  
Oh yeah. Everything was fine.


End file.
